


Keep the Spirit Alive

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chaos, Christmas List, College AU, Confusion, Elves, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Holiday Season, Holiday Shopping, Mall Santa - Freeform, Presents, Santa Claus - Freeform, Secret Crush, caboose is confused as usual, last minute shopping, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Blue House is out and about the Saturday before Christmas to grab gifts for each other and their friends. Church has to look out over Caboose, and of course, chaos ensues.
Kudos: 2





	Keep the Spirit Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa present for someone on the Red vs Blue Amino! Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy this cute story!

"Alright guys, huddle up." Church gathered the few friends he brought to the mall: himself, Tucker, Tex and of course...Caboose. He _had_ to bring him, it was a requirement. 

"OOH, a bubble, what are we bubbling about?" Caboose interrupted as the members of the newly formed Blue House assembled in front of the doors to the mall. People hurried about, finishing their Christmas shopping in ahead of the holiday next week. 

"Quiet, Caboose!" Tucker shushed, standing next to Church and Tex. He definitely had the hots for her. "What is it, Church? It's a mall, let's go roam!" 

"Not so fast!" Church hissed, the vein by his temple nearly popping out in frustration already. All he wanted was their attention for no more than two minutes. "Okay, so the mall closes at 6, but I don't want to be driving in rush hour traffic, and it's already 1pm, so let's meet at the food court at 3? We can grab food to bring back to the dorms." 

Tucker audibly sighed. "Church, you're constricting me, and not in the way I want to be constricted." 

Tex shot a disturbed look. "...ew, what compels you to _say_ that stuff?" 

"I dunno baby, but you can constri-" Tucker was mid sentence before Tex kicked his shin with her steel toed boot. "FUCKING DICKS!" 

" _Tucker_ ," Church hissed again, daggers in his green eyes. "There's children here!" He side eyed Caboose who was currently distracted by the Christmas lights in the window of one of the stores. 

"Yeah yeah, they'll learn those words eventually, why not now?" Tucker chuckled with a shrug. Tex had her arms crossed. 

"Okay so, we meet up in an hour and a half? That'll be _plenty_ of time." She frankly didn't have many people to shop for, and she already had a rough idea of what she was getting for those individuals. Tucker sputtered to Tex's statement. 

"Fine...Tex, wanna go with me?" Tucker didn't want to be stuck with Caboose. _No one_ wanted to get stuck with Caboose. Church's face scowled. He wanted to have a fun time wandering the hall with Allison - he had started developing a crush on her throughout their first semester. Tex smirked. 

"Sure. But if you make anymore moves on me, I'm throwing your ass into the fountain." Tex threatened as the two split off. 

"Wait guys, can we all go together?" Church called in slight frustration and disappointment. Tex looked back slightly but kept walking off to the gaming store with Tucker. Church sighed before he felt something on his shoulder. It was Caboose resting his head. 

"Hello." 

"What do you want, Caboose?" 

"Presents." 

"I....Caboose that's not how Christmas shopping works. People _get_ you presents. You get presents _for other people._ " Church tried to explain without getting overzealous. 

"Oh oh! Can you get me a present now?" Caboose had his big, idiot smile on his face while Church groaned. 

"Come on buddy, let's go."

* * *

Church took Caboose to wander the mall, a scowl on his face the entire time. Caboose kept dragging him into random stores, getting distracted by random objects - mostly shiny things. Church kept eyeing the time, but this had to be the slowest hour and a half to ever exist. But then, the worst part happened. 

Caboose saw Santa. 

"Oh...my....CHURCH!" Caboose yanked at Church's bicep, going towards the center area of the mall, where a giant Christmas tree stood. It held gold and silver ornaments with off-white lights and red ribbons, and in front of it was a grand chair with Ol' Saint Nick sitting upon it. Church audibly grumbled. 

"Caboose, no, we can't see Santa. We don't have enough time." Church tried to find a way out of this, but Caboose had an unnatural strength to him. And of course, Church's words wouldn't work either. 

"BUT how will he know what I want for Crimis??" Caboose pulled Church into the line. There were a few kids were their parents in front of them. Church quickly texted Tucker and Tex to see if either of them could save him from this impending disaster while Caboose vibrated from happiness next to him, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. 

"...you could just write a letter." Church mumbled, again trying to pull Caboose out of line, but he was too strong and too _tall._

"But he's here right _now_!" Caboose was not going to let Church wiggle his way out of this that easily. Church was essentially stuck, moving up in the line until they were at the front. One of the helper elves gave the two a squinting lookover. 

"You....here to see Santa?" She asked with a questioning tone. Church instinctively rolled his eyes, forgetting to not let Caboose answer that question. 

"YES! I WANT TO SEE SANTIE!" Caboose continued to vibe up and down on his feet as the elf sighed, letting them through. The jolly old fellow laughed awkwardly while Caboose sat in his lap. Church was happy it was uncomfortable for everyone involved. 

"Well hello there, big guy." Santa spoke as Caboose wormed his way to get comfortable. Church stood off to the side, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew_ the guy behind the white beard somehow. "What's your name, son?" 

Caboose gasped. "Well my name is Michael J. Caboose! And I hate babies!" He rocked back and forth as Church audibly sighed. 

"Caboose, you don't hate babies." Church deadpanned as Santa looked him over. 

"And what's your name? Could it be....Leonard?" Santa spoke slowly with a twinkle in his eye. Church spazzed out for a moment, completely floored at how this Santa guy knew his name. 

"U-Uh, yeah...how did you...?" Church blinked before catching a glimpse of the old man's eyes. He _did_ know him - it was his one of his communications professors. He was a kind, wise, elderly professor with a passion for public speaking and leadership, who coincidentally loved to dress in red and had a fascination with alien species. The two looked between each other for a moment, the professor soon realizing what was happening. 

"Well, that's just the magic of knowing everybody!" Santa was quick on his feet and then returned his attention to a hyper Caboose. "So, what do you want for Christmas, Michael?" Caboose instantly started listing all the items he wanted, Church taking note of a few of them before Caboose was satisfied with his visit with Santa. The jolly professor laughed, his cheeks red. 

"Well, if you've been a good boy, you might get those things for Christmas. Have a Merry Christmas, both of you!" Church slowly trudged Caboose away as Santa waved them back into the mall. Church was honestly _glad_ it was his professor, he thought it wouldn't have gone that smoothly if it was someone else. He felt something resting on his shoulder. 

"Hello." 

"...yes, Caboose?" 

"Presents." 

"...Santa is going to bring you presents." 

Caboose gasped. 

"CAN WE MAKE HIM COOKIES???" 

"...of course buddy, now come on, help me pick out something for Tucker."

* * *

It was over the weekend when Church took a stroll around the desolate campus. Most students chose to go home over break, but the Reds and Blues stayed in the dorm halls. Church used this time to take advantage of the open Communications Lab to practice giving speeches without being stared at by hundreds of people. 

The doors to the room were unlocked and he walked inside, the lights being motion activated to save on energy. They flicked on when Church took a few steps into the giant lecture hall and descended the stairs to go to the computer station. That's when he noticed it. 

There was a little red box tied with a bow, waiting on the table up front. Piquing Church's curiosity, he inspected the present. It wasn't here the last time he came to practice, so it must've been recent. There was a note underneath the box: 

_'Leonard, please pass this gift on to Michael. What you did for him is very nice, and he deserves to have the magic kept alive. Also...don't tell any of my other students, let's keep the spirit between us ;) - 'Santa''_

Church smiled lightly before moving the present to be with the rest of his belongings. He knew this was going to be a Christmas to remember for Caboose. And most of the time he can't stand his antics, but he definitely started to develop a soft spot for the big, loveable idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't pick up on it...'Santa' is the Santa AI from RvB Season 13 :)


End file.
